From Love To Death
by GracieBlake
Summary: Will you still love when you know that you are dying? Will it even last? A One Direction fan fiction, mainly Liam Payne.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter is mainly going to be about Gracie's life and about her best friend blah blah. Liam Payne's part will be coming out at around the end of chapter 2 and then chapter 3. And anyway, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Hope you guys enjoy xx

Moving to London was probably one the hardest thing I had to deal with in my life right now. I was born with a heart disease that could take my life away any minute. My doctors told my parents that I could never survive 3 years old. But here I am, alive and kicking, although there are times when I had to go in and out of the hospital.

I look just like any 16 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes that no one could resist, my dad often said to me. Unfortunately, he passed away in a car accident 2 weeks ago and my mum decided that we should start anew at a entirely different place. So from a small town, we moved to the big city in London right after my dad's funeral.

Settling in the new house and place was harder than I expected. It was the first day and I miss my friends already. Yeah you would have thought that a girl like me with a disease would have no friends and be an outcast or whatever, but you're definitely wrong. I have tons of friends and a few really good ones. However, not many of them know about my heart disease as I was always happy and smiling and seemed really healthy. Except for this girl who would see right through me no matter what happens, Charlotte.

She was my best friend since 5, I met her at the hospital, she had the same disease as me except that she was a lot more wilder than me. Well, I could already be counted as wild and loud for someone with a heart disease but she was the type who was pretty popular in school and would go party and get drunk until she could not get any worst. She's in and out of the hospital way more than me but somehow, she just couldn't care less.

As I got into my bedroom and finished unpacking my stuffs, I took my phone out of my denim jeans pocket and dialed a number and it took awhile before the ringing stopped.

"Hey Gracie! I've missed you. Is everything good?" A lovely voice spoke at the other end of the line.

"I've missed you too, Charlottle. Everything's good so far. I'm just done with unpacking things and all. How's everyone?" I said as I laid down on my bed.

"That's good to hear! Everybody's ok and they told me to tell you that they really missed you and take really good care of yourself, of course don't forget to go out there and meet some guys! Who knows if you would meet someone really good looking and nice too." She spoke in her usually loud and happy tone.

I laughed.

"Honey! We're going out to have dinner in 10 mins, be ready!" My mum shouted from downstairs.

"Hey, I've got to go, talk to you again soon ok? Bye." I kissed into the phone.

"Bye!" I heard her kissed too.

After my dinner with mum that night. I went home, prepared to go to bed and praying that tomorrow would not be difficult as I will be starting class already.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling asleep was hard, waking up was harder. It was 7am and I'm still half asleep trying to turn off my alarm with my light-blinded eyes.

_C'mon Gracie, you have to survive today_.

I pulled myself out of bed and prepared for school.

"Morning love." My mum said as I walk down the stairs and over to kiss her.

I left for school right after breakfast which was only around the corner.

The last bell rang and I was so glad school was over. I met a few really nice people that showed me around. Amanda was one of them. She was really sweet and I have a feeling we are going to get along really well. She asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her after this and I agreed right away.

When I got home, it was empty. My mum was at work, as usual. I changed and left my mum a note.

"Out shopping today, not coming back for dinner xx"

Amanda had a really good fashion sense. She picked a few really nice clothes for me and we even bought matching bracelets together. We had so much fun together and I was sure this is going to last.

We shopped for a few more hours before deciding to eat at a restaurant Amanda suggested for dinner.

"Shit!" She stopped walking and started searching for something in her pockets and handbag.

"What's wrong?" I gave her a concerned look.

"I think I left my wallet at the shop we went just now." She continued searching.

"Wait here for me, I'm going back to retrieve it." She ran off before I could say anything.

I wandered off somewhere near knowing that she won't be back so soon because that shop was rather far. I stopped when I saw a beautiful dress from outside a shop and decided to go in and check it out. Just when I wanted to turn to the door, I knocked into something I was sure it's wasn't a lamp post. I fell to the ground and my shopping bags fell all over the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I looked up at this very familiar face…


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the boy who was now looking back panting really hard.

"Oh no." He said.

"What the?" I looked to where he was looking and gasped, still sitting on the floor.

He pulled me off the ground and the next thing I realized was I was running with him towards no where, with him holding my hand. I don't why, but it felt good even though I was really tired. I looked back and notice that the group of people were still chasing after him, or rather them. There were 4 other guys being chased after too. Most of those chasing were girls though, no I meant they were all girls, mostly my age.

If I am right, I think we actually ran about 5 streets down.

We got into a posh hotel with crystal chandelier hanging and before we got in, there were so many girls standing outside screaming, and then I saw a sign a girl was holding and it said "One Direction".

I was hardly breathing when we finally came to a stop.

_One Direction? Isn't that…. _

I looked up at the boy that dragged me here, and he was still holding my hand.

_Oh my god._

I looked up at the boy. He had beautiful brown eyes and his hair was kind of curly.

"I am so so so sorry." He gave a really apologetic look, barely breathing.

"A-Aren't you….. Liam Payne?" I quickly let go of our hands, clearly shocked.

It's him, Liam Payne from One Direction. And the other four boys Harry Styles, Louis Tomlimson, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. Everything makes so much sense now, the girls chasing them down the streets and those people standing right outside the hotel screaming. They're their fans. And they were clearly getting chased by stalking fan girls that want to get these boys inside them.

To be honest, I was actually I very huge fan of One Direction. Except that I wouldn't actually scream at their faces, begging them to marry me or desperately tweeting to them every minute asking them to follow me.

I can't believe that I am standing in front of Liam Payne with the rest of the band right now. They look so much better in person.

Liam chuckled, with his hands on his stomach, still panting.

"Are you ok?" He asked look at me right in the eyes, making my blush.

"Yeah." I answered, with my hands at my stomach, panting too.

"I don't think so." He took my hand and examined my bleeding palm and elbow.

"Must have been when I knocked you down just now." He said frowning, still looking at my injuries.

"Liam! The lift's here." Someone shouted over.

We looked over, it was Zayn.

"Come on." Liam pulled me with him towards the lift.

"What? No I-" Before I could finish the sentence, we were in the lift.

What is happening? Is this some kind of a dream. I am actually in a lift with the One Direction boys, going to their hotel room. What is going to happen? Oh my god, oh my god…


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts were washed off when I realized that Liam was holding my hand. Liam Payne from One Direction was holding my hand.

"I thought I was going to get crashed to death by those girls." Louis said, causing everyone, except me, in the lift to laugh.

"Yeah, but that was fun!" Harry said giggling to himself.

"No it wasn't." Niall and Zayn said harmoniously, giving Harry a very serious look.

Liam just laughed it off.

I was starting to think that they did not notice me until Harry spoke.

"Oh who is this beautiful lady over here?" He smiled looking at me.

"I knocked her over and she got injured so I'm bringing her back to apply some medicine for her." Liam answered.

"Oh…." The rest of the boys said cheekily and started to giggle.

Liam chuckled and shook his head as we got out of the lift and we walked until the end of the corridor.

When the door opened, Liam told me to go sit at the sofa while he was getting the first aid box.

Zayn, Harry and Louis went into their rooms and Niall sat on the sofa beside me, rested his legs on the coffee table in front of us and switched on the television.

He quickly put down his legs when he realized that I was beside him. Feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Hey, sorry about that." He blushed.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm Niall," He smiled and stretched out his hands.

"I'm Gracie." Shaking hands with him.

We chatted for awhile before Liam came with the first aid box and sat beside me.

"Bare with it, it's gonna hurt just a little." He dabbed the medicine on my injuries.

I frowned, because it hurt. But it was nothing compared to my 16 years living with this heart disease. There were times where I have to get 5 jabs a day and UV tubes were injected into my hands for a few days when I was admitted into the hospital.

I looked at Liam who was carefully and gently tending to my injuries.

_Damn, this boy is beautiful._

Liam's POV

I carefully dabbed medicine and bandaged her palm and elbow. I was shocked when she kept quiet throughout it even though I saw her frown because I am sure it hurts a lot. Some other girls would be whining and screaming already.

She was so brave. But when I knocked into her just now on the streets, I had a feeling that this girl needed protection more than anyone else, which is why I decided to bring her back to tend to her injuries.

"Done." I said smiling and looked up.

Her face was so close from mine when I did. I looked into her brown eyes that was so innocent, confirming me that I needed to protect her, but I don't know why.

_Gracie. _Her name ran through my head from her conversation with Niall just now.

We stayed that way for a few seconds before Harry decided to walk out of the room naked, which he always did. I quickly cupped my hands over Gracie's eyes before she could see anything.

"Harry! There's a girl in here!" Niall threw a sofa cushion at him.

"But my boxers are over there!" He pointed to the sofa where his green boxers was.

Niall threw it at him and he went back into the room.

I uncovered her eyes and all three of us in the living room ended up laughing hysterically.

"Is this what always happens?" She laughs, obviously getting used to hanging out with us.

"Yeah, he's always and I mean always, naked. I guess he probably forgotten that there was a girl here today." I said laughing, not at the joke, but at Gracie's laughter.

_She's beautiful._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gracie's POV

The guys are actually fun to hang out with and really funny. I can't believe Harry would actually walk naked out right in front of me.

My phone was buzzing and it was the only thing that I had took with me after Liam pulled me here.

"Shoot!" The caller ID showing 'Amanda'. I can't believe I actually forgotten about her.

I could sense Niall and Liam looking at me as I walked away from them to answer the phone.

"Hello" I said, feeling kind of guilty.

"Gracie! Where have you been? I found your handbag and shopping bags lying on the floor with you nowhere in sight. I thought you had been kidnapped!" I could hear her worry but I could not control my laughter.

"I'm so sorry Amanda, something cropped up and it's a really long story." I whispered into my phone.

"Ok then tell about it when I reach your house in 30 mins. Bye!" She said.

"Bye." I ended the call.

I quickly walked over towards Liam.

"Hey, thanks for helping me with this." I showed him my bandages.

"But I have to go now. Bye!" I waved and ran towards the door.

Liam's POV

_What? She is leaving already? _

She left before I could say anything. I wrote my number down on a notepad and tore out the paper. I ran out of the house hoping I could catch up with her.

Relief washed through me as I saw her standing, waiting for the lift.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Yes, Liam?" She questioned.

"Erm, this is my number," I passed her the piece of paper.

"Text me when you're home safely." I saw her blushed.

_Damn Liam, what a bad excuse that was! I bet she's seen through you already! _

I tried to hide my face.

"Ok." She smiled and took the piece of paper and went into the lift.

She mouthed '_Thanks_' before the door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liam's POV

It was 20 mins before my phone buzzed and I received a text from an unknown number.

"_I'm home safely. Thanks Liams __J_" It read.

I smiled at my phone, not knowing why.

I was sitting on a bed in Louis and Harry's shared room. We were discussing about the new song we just wrote.

"What are you smiling at?" Niall tried to peep at my phone.

"Nothing." Obviously still smiling and kept my phone away.

"C'mon Liam, you're obviously hiding something!" Harry slapped my shoulder.

"Nothing, really!" I emphasized on my last word.

"Well since you won't say then…." Louis snatched my phone.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

The rest of the boys pinned me down. Knowing I could never win this, I surrendered.

"Fine fine! I'll tell you guys" I sighed.

They loosened me and Louis gave me back my phone.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"Are saying or not?" Louis asked but more like a threaten when I see him reaching for my phone again.

"Ok, ok." I picked up my courage.

"I think I like her. I think I like Gracie." I confessed, blushing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" The boys giggled.

"I'm going to sleep." I threw a pillow at Harry, smiling at how cute these boys can get and went back into my own room in the suite.

Obviously I didn't really wanted to go to sleep. I just really need to get out of there in case they start asking me really dumb questions.

Realizing I haven't returned Gracie's text. I took out my phone and typed away.

Gracie's POV

I reach my house 20 minutes after I took a taxi from the hotel. Amanda was already sitting at my doorsteps waiting for me.

"Amanda!" I shouted over to her.

"Could you pass me my wallet?" I asked her.

She took out my wallet from my handbag that was left behind when Liam took my away with him. The thought about him made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Amanda asked curiously, as we were walking into the house.

I took my phone and texted Liam that I had reached home safely.

When we got into my room. I motioned for Amanda to sit down beside my bed and told her everything that happened after she left me standing there.

"Oh my god! You lucky girl!" Amanda squealed, eyes beaming.

I smiled, then receiving a text.

_Liam Payne. _My phone read.

"Oh my god" Amanda gasp and snatched my phone.

"Hey!" I tried to take it back but failed.

"Ok. I'm really sorry for what happened today. Sleep well, goodnight xx" Amanda read out and smiling ever so widely.

I snatched my phone back and read the message and I emphasized on 'xx'. Does he like me? Oh God, I can't stop smiling and Amanda noticed it.

"He likes you!" Amanda giggled.

"No!" I protested.

"And you like him don't you!" Her words ran through my head.

_I like him? Do I?_

"I think so…." I blushed.

"I mean he was nice, and he was really sweet, you know…" I shrugged, turning away to hide my smile.

I replied to Liam "_Goodnight xx_' before me and Amanda chatted for awhile and she left for her house only a street away.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam's POV

'Goodnight xx" I read the text I received from Gracie.

I smiled at the 'xx'. Don't know to be confused or to be happy.

_Does she like me? Do I like her? Maybe I could ask her out on a date or something? _

Gracie's POV

I woke up from my perfect slumber. It was the best sleep I've had since my dad died. Brushing the thought of my head, I took my phone from the table beside my bed.

_Liam. _

"_Wake up sleepy head! It's 1 pm already! Anyways.. Text me when you're up, I have something to tell you."_

I smiled. I look at the time stated at my phone 2:30pm. Wow I definitely had a great sleep.

I quickly replied to Liam.

"_Sorry, slept in late last night! What is it?"_

I got a reply almost instantly.

"_We're going on a date. Meet me at the café at my hotel at 6 __"_

Oh my god, is he asking me out? Oh my god.

"_Ok."_

I hurriedly call Amanda.

"Amanda! Liam asked me out. Liam Payne asked me out! What do I do, what do I do!"

"Oh my god, you go girl! Don't worry I'll come by your house in 20 minutes."

With that, we ended the call. My heart still racing rapidly from excitement and nervousness.

_Luckily I had Amanda._ I let out a sigh of relief.

I quickly got out of my bed and rushed to take a shower before Amanda reaches.

Thoughts about what might happen during the date ran through my head and I caught myself smiling.

I got dress and stepped out of my bathroom and heard the doorbell rang right away. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Just in time?" Amanda giggled as she saw my dripping wet hair.

I laughed and hugged her.

"Let's go upstairs." I took her hand and pulled her to my room.

Amanda was good. She picked a few nice dresses and told me to try on every one of them. We ended up choosing a black strapless dress. It was kind of tight that portrayed my figure in a good way and it was halfway up my thigh. Amanda then made me wear a brown leather blazer.

She then started with her make up magic which took about 20 minutes. She then curled my hair and pinned the sides to the back of my head.

We were done.

"You're stunning, Gracie!" Amanda spun me around, proud of her own work.

"Thanks Amanda, I owe you so much." I hugged her.

I looked at the clock on my wall. It was 5:30 pm.

I quickly took my purse and walk out of the house with Amanda.

"Thank you." I hugged Amanda.

"You really need to stop being so polite and hurry to your date! I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first date!" She smiled.

Amanda was right, I don't want to be late on my first date with Liam Payne.

She hailed a cab for me and pushed me in.

"Go go! Have fun and make me proud!" She smiled.

She closed the door and waved at me as the cab drove away.

I smiled at how blessed I am to have a friend like her.

The thought of seeing Liam came to my mind and my heart was racing.

_Let's make the best of tonight._


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived at the hotel soon after and went into the café Liam told me to meet at.

I looked at my phone it was 6pm.

_Just in time._

I walked over. Liam was walking over to join me. My heart literally skipped a beat when he smiled at me.

_Be cool. _I took in a deep breath.

"You look amazing." Liam looked into my eyes making me even more nervous.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I tried to sound normal and smiled, keeping my cool.

We kept eye contact for god knows how long.

"So where are we going?" I broke the silence.

"It's a secret." He put his fingers to his lips.

_Damn he looking fucking hot doing that._

He chuckled and then took out his hands which I held without much hesitation.

_What a gentleman. _I smiled.

We walked out of the hotel where are the screaming fan girls are. I pulled him back gently and he reassured me by putting his other hand over my hand. I definitely don't want to be bashed all over twitter for going out with Liam. But I liked the way he wanted to show me to the world as his date. Like, like….. I was his girl friend.

When we walked pass them, I heard a cameras snapping, some were looking in awe and others were just screaming. We then got into a car that was waiting for us outside the hotel.

The car trip was kind of awkward with someone else in it. But from time to time, me and Liam would exchange glances once in a while and smile.

We arrived at a restaurant that already looked nice from the outside. Liam opened the door to my side of the car for me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Liam's POV

I swear Gracie look so beautiful tonight I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

When we arrived I opened the doors for her.

"Wait here for me." I then walked to driver.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I took the car keys from him.

I walked over to Gracie, who was sweetly smiling at me, I swear I melted. I grabbed hold of her hand as we walk into the restaurant.

"So where are we going now?" She gave me a curious look.

_She's cute._

I didn't reply her, except gave her a smile and pulled her to the car.

_I hope it works out well. I hope she likes it._

Gracie's POV

We reached at a beautiful place after what seems like forever because Liam refused to tell me where we were going and I basically guessed in my head every possible place.

"London Eye." I nodded in approvement and smiled at Liam.

We went to retrieve the tickets that Liam booked earlier and we went into the cabin.

It was just us.

I love the way I can open up to him and our chat wasn't awkward at all.

"Gracie, I-" Liam stood up and stuttered on his words.

'What is it, Liam?" I stood up after him.

He just looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He just kept looking into my eyes and I have a good feeling about this.

He slowly leans in and kiss me on my lips. As much shock as I was in, I just closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt sparks and electricity running all over me.

When he pulled back he said…

"W-Will you be my girl friend?" He stuttered on his words.

I laughed at the way he was so cute when he is nervous and nodded at his question.

He kissed me one more time before I notice we were at the top and it was beautiful.

"I love you, Gracie." He smiled holding my neck in his hands.

"I love you too."

We pulled into a longer kiss and it was passionate.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I wish time could stop right there forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later**

Gracie's POV

It's been 2 months since Liam confessed to me. I swear he is the best boyfriend anyone can ever be with. I mean he is so sweet, he is always there for me when I get mad or upset over anything or sometimes nothing. He would randomly surprise me with flowers at my doorsteps or just simply come and stay for the night.

He is perfect.

The only thing is me. I don't know how to tell him about my heart disease and it get harder with each passing day because I'm afraid that he'll hate me for not telling him long earlier. I was lucky the last time I had a seizure was when he was not around but it was also the only one I had since we were together.

My seizure is not a heart attack. It is when my heart would ache, I would run out of air and would most probably blackout if I don't have my respirator with me or get a CPR in time. And if it gets bad, I might die. Well at least that's what my doctors say.

Today is the day Liam and the other boys will be going to Ireland, which is Niall's home, for album signing. I was so happy for them that they have gotten this far even though I would really miss Liam. They would gone for a week. A week! I couldn't even stay away from Liam for 1 minute.

Knowing I don't want to make them late for their flight, I quickly flagged a cab and headed to their house which was finished building just a month ago.

I ran out of the cab as soon as I paid because I don't want to waste any time I could spend with Liam, and in fact I was really early. Early as in, they had so much more time before flying off.

I opened the door to Liam's bedroom to see him only in his sweatpants.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I laid myself on top of him cupping my hands in his face and shaking it. Hearing him growl, I couldn't help but giggle.

He hugged me very tightly and turned to his side, facing me and went back to sleep.

_Why is my boy so cute?_

I sighed and decided to let him sleep a little longer.

Liam's POV

I had no idea how long I had Gracie in my arms for. I don't even remember when she got here! I must be really deeply asleep. I looked at her sleeping so soundly. She was so beautiful.

I cannot believe it has been 2 months already since we got together. I love her so much. She was so understanding even though sometimes she would throw temper and all but I really can accept her for all these. She would always be there when I need her, she was lovely.

Today I will be leaving to Ireland with the boys. I am going to miss her so much. I wish I could take her along but I don't want the media to find out about us yet. I cannot bare for her to get haters and I love everything about us right now.

I don't know how long this relationship is going to last, I just know that I never want to lose her, ever.

I just stared at her for I don't know how long when she started to stir but couldn't because I was hugging her.

And she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey baby." I smiled as she struggled to open her eyes under the sunlight.

"How long have you been staring at me huh?" I love her morning voice, it's so sexy.

I chuckled.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked her.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…. Let's catch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." She nodded.

She walked over to my disc compartment and picked out a few good ones.

So we ended up cuddling on my bed watching movies for the rest of the day until it was time I had to prepare to go to the airport.

I went to take a shower and do my hair while Gracie was helping me pack some last minute stuffs into my luggage.

"Here, wear it." She made me wear a sweater she knitted for me. My girlfriend is awesome isn't she?

"It's gonna be cold on the plane." She said as she tidied the sweater for me.

I looked at her.

"What?" She said curiously.

"I'll miss you." I hugged her.

She giggled for awhile before returning the hug.

"I'll miss you too." She smiled and back away then giving me a kiss on my lips.

We held hands and walked to meet the boys who were already downstairs waiting for me.

She gave me one final kiss before I leave the house as she stood at the door waving us good bye.

_I am going to miss her so much._

* * *

><p><em><em>I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, i was kinda busy over the week. Hope you guys like it, and the next chapter would probably be up tomorrow.

So I was viewing the Traffic Stats and i was hyperventilating when i saw my hits got up so thanks guys, that meant a lot to me! Review me please? :)

Oh and you might want to read my Liam Payne one shot too!

Love you guys xx


	10. Chapter 10

Gracie's POV

I stood at the door to wave them good bye before closing the door behind me and went back to Liam's bedroom.

I decided to help him clean up his room so it's easier for him once he is back.

When I was done I laid down on his bed for awhile before dozing off unknowingly.

**2 days later **

Living without Liam for the past 2 days was okay for me considering we were so inseparable. He didn't call me at all so I assume he was really busy.

My plans for the time he was away was to spend more quality with my mum, Amanda and some of my other new friend Amanda introduced me to. Not forgetting Charlotte. We were on Skype sometimes and she kind of suggested I stay over this weekend.

I had a really hard time convincing my mum to let me stay over. Did I mention about her being very protective of me because of my disease?

So my weekends were spent with Charlotte, Chloe and Joan. We all stayed overnight at Charlotte's place and we went shopping together, sometimes we just lazed around indoor and watch some movies and catch up with one another.

The times spent were really memorable and I was really reluctant to go back, but I guess I don't really have much of a choice.

**1 week later**

Time flies. It has been one week since Liam left for Ireland already. Sometimes I just miss him so much I stayed up and cried. Even though we were only together for 2 months, we act like we're together for 2 years. What's worst is that he haven't called or text me at all. I gave up waiting so I decided to make the first move.

_I miss you._

I typed into my phone and sent it falsely hoping I would get a reply soon.

It was 9pm, I took a look at the clock and got off my bed to get a drink from the kitchen.

I made my way down and poured myself a glass of water.

It was silent, so silent I could hear my own heart beating. It was fast, un-normally fast. My breathing was getting shorter and shorter.

It was then I started gasping for air. I realized that I was having a relapse. I dropped the glass and it came off really loud but I couldn't care less. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed hold of the kitchen counter table and before I could hold on any longer, I fell hard on the floor and the last thing saw was my mum running towards me calling me name.

Liam's POV

It has been one week since I was gone. I was so busy I couldn't call or text Gracie. I miss her so much. I always wake up early and go home late and I would fall asleep almost immediately, just like today.

I hope Gracie understands, I know she would.

Today morning, I woke up with a text from Gracie.

_I miss you._

I almost feel guilty for having her to make the first move.

I texted her back.

_I miss you too. I'm sorry I was so busy I didn't contact you at all. Hope you understand xx_

I was hoping she would text back soon as it was time she woke up for school.

But no, I received nothing. So I texted her again.

_Are you mad at me baby?_

I hope she's not, she was never mad at me.

I went for a shower hoping I would get a text when I'm done.

I felt uneasy, I don't know why. I just don't feel good.

I walked out the bathroom and the first thing I did was to check my phone. I started to feel worst when I receive nothing.

I tried calling her a few times, but no one picked up.

"Everything okay? You don't look good." Niall examined my face.

"I don't know, I feel something's wrong." I pulled a long face.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Niall put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

Gracie's POV

I woke up to the sounds of machines beeping. I slowly opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place but slowly recognized it as a hospital. I had a breathing tube hanging across my face and a tube injected into my hands that hurt a little but I guessed I was used to it already. I slowly recalled what happened at my kitchen.

I looked to my right where my mum was sleeping.

"Mum." It came out as a whisper.

"Gracie! My baby, I'm glad you're alright." She was tearing up the moment she woke up.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Let me go get the doctor." She kissed my forehead and left the room and came back a few minutes after that with a doctor and a nurse.

"Gracie, Gracie Blake." The man in a doctor suite said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Nice to meet you. I am now your doctor in charge, Dan." He was friendly, my previous doctors were kinda strict.

"Hey, Dan." I sat up with the help of my mum.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked while looking at pieces of paper that seem like my health report.

"Good." I nodded.

He continued flipping through the pages.

"But things don't look very good here. I'm afraid you have to stay for a few more days." He said finally looking at me.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" My mum sounded very worried

"Well, apparently this is the first relapse she had in 2 years. However, it was kind of serious. Her breathing was stopped for completely 10 minutes before she underwent proper treatment. So I strongly encouraged Miss Blake to stay to undergo a few check ups to make sure she's good to go."

"But how many days do I have to stay?" I said as he raise his brow to look at me.

"I mean I don't want to miss school, I have exams and all, y'know." I nodded to my statement. I lied, it was because of Liam, I don't want him to come back and see me like this, he would freak out.

"Don't worry it will only take like 3 days." He said, clearly convinced.

I was breathe a sigh of relief.

_At least I'll be done in here before Liam comes back._

The thought Liam reminded me of the text I sent him this morning.

"Mum, have you seen my phone?" I reached to my mum after she thanked Dan and he walks out of my ward.

"Here, Liam left you a few texts and missed calls." She handed me my phone.

I read through the texts.

_Shit._

He thought I was mad at him.

I quickly thought of an excuse and replied him.

_My phone ran out of battery this morning, I'm not mad at you. Sorry!_

I hope he's ok.

"Is everything okay?" My mum caressed my face.

"Yeah." I assured her by holding her hands.

She paused for a moment.

"You haven't told Liam have you?" She asked me caringly.

I shook my head.

"He's a very nice boy, I'm he'll understand." She nodded.

"I will find some time to talk about it with him when he's back." I told her.

She nodded at me before helping me lie down and help me with the blankets and put me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracie's POV

I spent three days in the hospital doing the same old boring stuffs. It was great when Amanda came over with a few other friends, but I just randomly cracked up an excuse of not getting enough rest. It was good to have company when my mum was busy at work.

I knitted Liam a scarf for his birthday next week. He liked it when I made things for him and not buy it, he thinks it's more sincere that way.

So my doctors allowed me to discharge after three boring days.

"Feels so good to be home." I breathe in the air at home.

"Go get some rest, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." My mum rubbed my back.

She took the day off just to take care of me. Although I feel guilty, I like the fact that she was here.

**4 days later**

The day I've been waiting forever for.

I took my phone and wallet and dashed out my house.

I reached their house and ordered Pizza for them, they are always hungry. Then decided to watch tv in Liam's room.

My heart skipped a beat when I hear the door unlock.

"Home sweet home." I could hear Harry say from downstairs.

I quickly rush out of the room down the stairs.

"Liam!" I hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I heard him giggle, returning my hug.

"I miss you." I said, still hugging him.

"I miss you too, Gracie." He said as I landed on my feet.

He kissed me on my lips, totally forgetting about the boys.

"I miss you, Louis." Harry hugged Louis, obviously teasing us.

"I miss you too, Hazza." Louis forced kissed Harry.

"Guys!" I blushed.

They all ended up laughing.

"I'm hungry." Niall complained.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Just in time." I walked away from Liam who look very confused, the boys too.

I took the pizza boxes and signed the receipt before closing the door.

"Help?" I said, smiling.

"Gracie!" Zayn and the boys rushed to hug me.

"You're the best!" Niall laughed.

"Woooooohooooooo!" Louis gave me a high five.

They always make my day no matter what.

"Thank you." Liam kissed my lips and took the boxes to the coffee table where all the boys rushed to afterwards.

Harry sat on the sofa with Louis's leg on him and the rest of us sat on the floor sharing what happened on their trip.

It was late, the boys all got back to their rooms after helping to clean up.

I was in Liam's room, standing by the window, waiting for him to finish his shower, thinking about how to break it to him.

I was so engrossed I didn't realize he came out until he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Penny for your thought?" he said.

I turned around to face him, still in his embrace.

"Liam. I-" I choked on my words, not sure if I should do it.

* * *

><p>Well hello, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short.<p>

But i got my first review today so i decided to write another chapter.

Hmm, hopefully Gracie will tell Liam about her heart disease soon.

xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Gracie's POV

Liam looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to say something.

"I-" I spoke.

"Liam, can you come out for a moment" Zayn knocked on the door.

Liam looked at me. "One moment."

"What is it?" He said as he walked out of the room.

_Shit! _

I hit my face with my hands. I am such a failure.

Just then, the door opened. It was Louis.

"Hey Gracie, we need your help."

He explained what I needed to do tomorrow for Liam's birthday party. Actually not exactly a party. The boys will be holding a little celebration for him here.

He hurriedly left when he was done explaining to make sure Liam doesn't know anything about this. It was meant to be surprise!

Liam came back into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Zayn has problems with girls!" He said.

I laughed, but not at the statement he made. I was laughing at his sillyness for not knowing the truth.

"So what were you going to say just now?" He asked me making me tense once again. I decided to push this topic back to not ruin his birthday.

"I love you!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's all?" He laughed. "I love you too."

He came closer to and our faces were only mere inches apart.

"You're beautiful." He lean in and kissed me.

I brushed my hands through his hair as he had his hands on my butt and supported me while I wrapped my legs round his waist and he carried me to the bed.

Our kiss got faster and before we know it, we were both naked and we all know what happens next….

"Happy birthday!" I kissed attack his face while on top of him.

He laughed and then pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you." He kissed me before getting up.

It was 11am. I threw on one of Liam's hoodie and we went downstairs to have breakfast with the boys.

"Happy birthday!" The boys came out of nowhere and jumped on Liam.

I stood aside laughing at them.

"Thanks guys" Liam laughed.

He returned to my side and we walked to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After that we went back to our rooms to shower and Zayn and Niall went to pick up the cakes while Harry and Louis were in the yard preparing. I was in the room with Liam trying to distract him from knowing there was actually a surprise party planned specially for him. I made him watch movies with me until I received a text from Harry telling me they were ready.

"Come on, let's go." I stood up and pulled Liam with me.

"Where to?" He questioned.

I only smiled in returned.

I cover his eyes with my hands when we were at the door to the yard and walked him over to the boys.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Liam_

_Happy birthday to you_

The boys started singing when I released my hands and Louis was holding the cake.

"Thanks guys!" Liam said hugging every one of them.

He made a wish and blew out a candle.

"Are you ready?" Louis prompted Liam.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For this!" Harry laughed as he smashed a cake on Liam's face.

"Hey!" Liam chased after Harry and the cake fight started.

I tried not to be involved in the fight so I just stood behind a tree and took pictures of them.

After about 5 minutes, there were silence.

"Guys?" I walked out.

I looked around, still no one is sight.

"Gotcha!" Liam got his arms around me from behind.

The boys rushed towards me with cakes in their hands.

"Oh my god, no!" I screamed and tried to free myself but Liam was holding me very tightly and I gave in and ended up laughing hysterically.

"Liam James Payne, you are going to pay for this!" I said jokingly and chased him around until I got on his back.

He ran behind a tree and put me down and turned to me.

"Thank you, for everything." He cupped my face in his hands.

He was leaning in to kiss me when we heard wolf calls.

"What about us?" Niall teased.

"Yeah, what about us?" Harry agreed.

"Come here, let me give you a kiss!" Liam chased the boys.

I stood there watching them fool around when I felt a pain in my chest.

I squeezed my chest and had another hand held against the tree.

_No Gracie, not now._

I took a deep breath and felt myself calm down and my heart ache lesser.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Liam will find out about Gracie's heart disease next chap. But how?<p>

Sorry I'll be away for 3 days :/, I'll write after that.

Review me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :(

& since I would be away, tell me what kind of of ending you guys would like! E.g. Happy ending/ sad ending etc etc :)

Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**1 months later**

Gracie's POV

I went to the doctor's one month ago when I had my relapse to make sure everything was okay. Dan advised me to stay in, but I declined because Liam would be worried. He gave up trying to convince me and gave me some medicines instead.

I am laying on the bed with my back leaning against his bare chest and his hands around my stomach with his breath hitting my neck, sending me chills that I love.

The quietness in the room made me think about the last time I had a relapse. Liam was so close to me and yet he knew nothing about it. I was lucky I didn't black out, but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky anymore. There wasn't suppose to be any secrets between us, we promised, but I failed. Not only at keeping this promise, but also as his girlfriend. Tears welled my eyes up when I realize how much I was letting him down.

_Tonight._

I decided to tell him tonight at dinner.

I felt Liam fidget and I quickly wiped my tears away and turned around to face him.

"Good morning." I smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"Morning beautiful." He said in his sexy morning voice and then kissed my forehead.

We cuddles in bed for the next 30 minutes talking about random stuffs, laughing away and randomly kissing.

We were interrupted when someone knocked.

"I know you guys are probably snuggling up and I really don't want to disturb but we are all hungry and craving for Gracie's honey pancake." Harry pleaded behind that door.

Liam and I giggled at that.

"Okay I'll be down soon." I shouted and gave Liam a kiss before heading towards the bathroom to wash up.

I made pancakes, 3 for each of them and a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice for everyone.

"Gracie makes the best meal." Niall said with mouth and it made me laugh.

"Heard that, Liam? You're lucky aren't you?" I giggled at my own question.

"Of course I'm lucky, but not because you can cook, it's because you're the most beautiful girl on earth." He smile and brushed his nose against mine.

"C'mon guys! Get a room!" Zayn grumbled jokingly.

"Well, we could. But we were interrupted by some boys who wanted a good breakfast." Liam blamed the boys.

We were laughing and I suddenly felt pain in my chest.

"I'm going upstairs to get something." I tried to speak normally and quickly ran upstairs, hoping the boys didn't suspect anything.

I went to the room and reached for my bag searching for my respirator. I couldn't find it and was panicking when my breathing got harder and held on to the table nearest to me. I tried to steady my breathe but it wasn't working.

I fell and darkness covered.

**Liam's POV **

My frown ceased when Gracie took so long upstairs.

"Gracie, is everything okay up there?" I shouted looking at the stairs.

There was no response and I assumed she didn't hear me so I called out again.

"Gracie?" I shouted louder now.

Worried overcame me as I quickly got out of my seat and walked up.

"Gracie are you in here?" I pushed the door open.

I saw Gracie lying lifelessly on the floor.

"Gracie!" I held her up when I kneeled down.

"Gracie, wake up. Don't scare me." I shook her.

"What's going o-. Oh my god, Gracie." Harry and the boys ran behind me.

"Call the ambulance, quick!" I told them, still looking at Gracie's very pale face.

I heard Louis spoke on the phone.

"Gracie, please be fine." My tears streamed down my face.

I was afraid of losing her.

I hugged her right there and her face dug onto my chest.

* * *

><p>Well hello I'm back and I'm sorry if it took kind of long and this chapter was sorta short.<p>

Hmm firstly thanks to the anon for the reviews! & I've decided to try to stick to drama as you asked for :)

Secondly, thanks guys that put my story on alert and favourited it. It really meant a lot as much as i am a first time writer :)

Keep more reviews coming in and keep giving ideas!

xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gracie's POV

I love this. Lying on Liam's chest on the grass watching the flowers sway to the wind and the sun shine so beautifully. Everything was so perfect as long as I'm with Liam. I smiled like an idiot.

"What are you smiling?" Liam looked down at me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him.

"I love you." Liam kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I closed to my eyes to kiss him.

Fear strucked me me when I couldn't reach him. He was walking away.

"Liam! Where are you going?" I shouted at him, he was walking very fast, so fast I couldn't catch up.

I lost him.

"Liam!" I shouted continually.

"Where are you?" I keep asking.

I gave up and sat down, tears ran down my face.

**Liam's POV**

"Liam.." I heard Gracie whisper, but her eyes are still closed.

I got up from the sofa and walked over.

"Gracie, I'm here." I held her hand and looked at her.

"Liam.." She whispered again.

"Gracie?" I was curious.

_She must be dreaming._

I cupped one of my hands on her cheeks and another still holding hers.

"Gracie, it's just a dream. I'm here." I kissed her forehead.

She fell quiet. I sat down on the chair beside her bed and sat down, still holding her hold, I looked at her.

***Flashback***

I saw the doctor came out of the room and I stood up immediately.

"How is she?" I walked up to him.

"She is fine now, but I think she should stay for a few more days, just to make sure." He said.

I stood silently, and finally took a deep breath, afraid of what I'm going to hear.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

He paused for a moment.

"I'm sure it would be better to hear it from her personally." He nodded and walked away.

I never moved from where I stood.

_What does that mean?_

"Everything will be fine." Zayn tapped on my shoulder and the rest of the boys comforted me.

**Gracie's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of machines beeping, again.. I could barely open my eyes but I could feel warmth. I could feel someone holding my hand. I looked down to see.

_Liam._

He was holding my hand, laying his head on my bed.

I recalled, everything.

_Shit. Does he knows?_

I'll let that matter pass until he wakes up. After all, my mum told me Liam was a nice guy, he would understand, I hope he really does..

I soothe his hair, watching him sleep.

His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered to him.

He sat up and shook his head, smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?" He helped me sit up.

"Good." I nodded and smiled at him.

The doors flung open gently.

"I see you're up." Dan walked in with a nurse behind him.

"Do you mind leaving us for a moment, Mr…. Payne?" He faced Liam and tilted his head.

Liam looked at me and frowned.

"It's ok." I smiled at him and caressed his face.

He kissed my temple, let go of my hand before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Boyfriend?' Dan asked, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Superstar boyfriend." The nurse corrected while adjusting my IV drip.

I laughed.

"Jokes aside. You know what's happening, don't you?" He asked me.

"If you mean staying in the hospital then yes." I laughed.

"Good that you know." He clicked the pen and faced me.

"Haven't told him about it?" He asked

I shook my head, pressing my lips together.

"He asked about it just now, I thought you should tell him yourself." He tapped on my shoulder and walked to the door leaving the nurse behind removing the breathing tube from my face.

"Rest well." He said and closed the door.

"_You can go in now." _Dan spoke to Liam from outside and the door opened almost immediately.

He waited for the nurse to finish her work and leave the room before coming to sit down beside me on the bed.

"So…. I believe you have some to say." He nodded at me seriously.

The stare comforting yet scary.

"I…" I paused.

Liam nodded for me to continue.

"I was born with a heart disease." I bit my lips and nodded, returning his serious glare.

"And this was my relapse." I continued.

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I really wanted to tell you about it, I swear." I paused, taking a breath.

"But I was either interrupted or something would always cropped up." I shook my head.

I saw tears welled up in Liam's eye.

"Why?" He raised his shoulder and looked away.

"What happened to the promise we made?" Still looking away.

"No secrets, remember?" He looked back into my eyes.

His disappointment and sadness filled me.

"I'm sorry." I reached my hand out to wipe his tear.

He took my hand and put it on the bed and walked away.

"Liam!" I called out but he didn't turn back.

The doors closed and I broke down. Tears streaming down my face.

_What have I done._

I covered my face with my hands and cried some more.

_It's all my fault. Now it's over. Why didn't I tell him earlier. I broke his heart. I lied. It's all my fault…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Liam's POV

Sadness, disappointment, anger, betrayed and everything else negative filled me. I don't know what to feel, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to accept the fact that the girl I love has been lying to me all along.

_Am I just…. Not worth it?_

I walked to my car and when I finally got in, my face was thoroughly wet.

_Why am I crying? I have never cried over a girl before._

I love her, a lot, that's why I'm crying, and I know it. I just need time. Time to hopefully let me understand better.

I started my car and drove back home.

The boys were waiting for me.

"How is she?" They asked when I stepped in.

I just shrugged my shoulder and went back to my room.

I guess they've figured out that I don't want about it and left me alone. My red, swollen eyes were enough evidence that nothing good happened.

I laid down on my bed, everything that happened on it, memories flashing back and I started to get teary again until I fall asleep.

_3 days later.._

**Gracie's POV **

For 3 days now. Liam never visited me. He never called or texted me. I'm guessing it was really over now.

I've cried every night, thinking it was my fault to lie. He was so good to me yet I've disappointed him so so much.

My mum picked me up at the hospital today.

"Mum." I looked at my mum who was driving.

"Yes honey?" He said sweetly while looking on the road in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my own hands.

From the side of my eyes I could see her curious frown face.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden, always troubling you with unimportant stuffs and you always have to cancel things last minute just to be with me at the hospital and taking care of me. I'm sorry." My eyes wet.

She paused for awhile, parking the car right outside our house and looked at me.

"Sweet heart. Mummy never took you as a burden. You are my daughter, my responsibility, my love, my everything. You are the only one I have left after your dad died. You don't have to be sorry because I love you Gracie, very much." She had both her hands holding the side of my arms.

"I love you too." I hugged her.

The hug was a little long for her to realize something was wrong. I was crying.

"Baby is everything okay?" She soothe my back.

"Liam doesn't want me anymore. I lied to him, I broke his heart, it's all my fault. What do I do?" I said while crying.

"Shh it's ok, it's not your fault." She comforted me.

"It's going to be ok." She ensured.

We stayed that way for a few minutes and I let go when I felt better.

I wiped the tears away.

"Thank you." I forced a smile.

She smoothed my hair and smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go in. You need rest." She opened the car door.

I took my medicine and went back to my room.

The quietness let the thoughts into my head once again. I hurled myself up on my bed.

Trying to fight the tears is one of the hardest thing anyone could go through, and I lost.

Losing Liam is more painful then any of my relapse.

**Liam's POV**

The morning I woke up I was sure about what I was going to do.

I prepared and drove to Gracie's house in a haste, not sure why, I just felt like I had to.

It took me a lot of courage to get out of my car and press the bell.

The door opened.

"Hello Liam." Gracie's mum gave me a welcoming smile, like she knew I would be here or something like that.

"Come on in." We welcomed me in before I could say anything.

She walked to the kitchen as I looked around for Gracie.

"She upstairs." She smiled at me over the counter.

_Damn is she a mind reader._

"Thanks." I smiled at her and went to her room.

* * *

><p>I'm guessing my story is getting boring that's why my views are dropping? :(<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Liam's POV**

I opened the door to see Gracie sleeping ever so soundly. I went up to lie down beside her looking at her, think about what Niall told me yesterday.

***Flashback* **

I sat down on my bed looking at the picture of Gracie and I on my birthday.

"Mine if I come in?" Niall knocked on my door.

"Yeah." I replied keeping my phone away.

He sat down beside me scanning my face.

"Everything okay between you and Gracie?" He finally asked after the silence.

I remained quiet.

"C'mon tell me bout it." He elbowed me.

It took me about a minute to finally open my mouth to say something.

I told him everything about what happened and he just nodded his way through.

"Hmm, I'm sure she kept it from you for a reason. Everybody has their own secrets." He told me.

"You and her are so good together, why do you want to let this small thing break you up? I can tell she loves you a lot, and you feel the same don't you? She's a keeper mate. She was always there for you. For us too." He continued.

He was right, I do love her, a lot.

"Think about what I said." He walked up to the door.

"Thanks bruh." I thanked him, he turned around to smile at me in reply.

I stretched my hand out to brush a strand of hair that was falling on her face behind her ears.

She opened her eyes.

"Liam?"

"Hey beautiful." I smiled.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." She sat up and turned around to look at me.

"You are not dreaming, Gracie. It's me, Liam Payne, your boyfriend." I emphasized on every word, sitting up too.

She squealed and wrapped her leg around me to hug me.

"I missed you. And I'm sorry." She said still hugging me.

"Don't be silly. I should be the one saying sorry."

She pulled away with her fingers still interlocked behind my neck and looked at me with a brow raised.

"I'm sorry I left you alone when you needed me the most." I brushed her face with my thumb.

We kept eye contact for awhile before going in for a kiss.

**Gracie's POV**

My mum was right, everything was going to be okay. It is okay now.

"Dinner is ready!" My mum shouted from downstairs causing me and Liam to pull away and giggle.

"Okay, we're coming!" I shouted back.

I turned back to face Liam, we were only inches away. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I controlled myself because I knew we couldn't stop once we started.

"Let's go, my mum's a great cook, you'll love it." I pulled him with me.

We intertwined our fingers as we walk down the stairs.

"Smells good." Liam nodded.

My mum settled the soup on the table.

"I'm so hungry." Liam rubbed his tummy.

"Good, cause you're saying grace." My mum said, making us all laugh.

After he finished saying grace, we started to eat and chatted, I love fact that my mum and Liam were hanging along so well.

"These are amazing, I should bring the rest of the boys here too. They would love it so much!" He said as he stuffed his mouth with food, just like a cute.

I giggled at his cuteness.

"Sure!" My mum smiled and nodded.

After dinner, we washed the dishes together. My mum would wash it with soap, then Liam would rinse it and I would dry it. We were chatting and laughing away. Washing the dishes have never been more fun with the two people I loved the most.

They decided to watch the television so while they busy enjoying their chat, I went upstairs to take my medicines.

I took the bag of medicines out and look at the descriptions when Liam came in.

"How do you eat your medicine without water?" He handed me a glass of water.

"Oh yes… I totally forgotten about it." I hit my head with my hand lightly.

"Why thank you gorgeous." I smiled and took the glass from his hands and out it on the table.

I swallowed at the pills down and Liam went unusually quiet and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong love?" I walked to him.

"I don't like to see you suffer." He stood up and held me behind my waist.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I cupped his face in my hands.

He kissed my forehead making me smile.

"Let's go out tomorrow." He said.

"Are you serious? What about all the paparazzis and fans?" I frowned.

"I want the world to know that you are mine." He said.

I giggled and hugged him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied him.

"Alright, I should head back soon. I'll come fetch you at 2 tomorrow." He said as we walk out.

"Mum, Liam's leaving." I said and she stood up to give him a hug and I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for today." Liam told my mum.

"You're welcome, come by again soon." She smiled.

I walked Liam to the door and kissed him for one last time.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Bye." I smiled and waved at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gracie's POV

I checked my phone to see it was only 8am in the morning. I guess I was too excited for the date with Liam. I gave in trying to sleep in and went to wash up and eat breakfast.

I made some cereal and sat down daydreaming about my date.

Suddenly, my phone rang and the ID showed 'Liam'.

"Hello" I said sweetly.

"Hey hun." He said in his usually sexy voice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hmm, I have a sound check this afternoon and I'm afraid the date's cancelled.."

"That's alright, we can always go another day." I tried to hide my disappointment.

There was silence for awhile before he started speaking again.

"I was wondering if you want to come along with us."

Happiness filled me all over again.

"Really? I can?" A wide smile spread over my face.

"Yeah of course." I hear him chucking at the other end.

"See at the same time, love you babe."

"Love you too." I ended the phone call.

There were another 5 hours left so I decided to spend some time catching up with Charlotte and the rest.

I tried calling Charlotte but her phone was turned off so I called Joan instead.

The dial tone went off awhile before she picked up.

"Hello." Her voice was monotone.

"Hey Jo, is Char there? I tried calling her, but her phone was turned off."

"She's here. She had a relapse just now but she's fine now. I'll pass the phone to her."

"_It's Gracie_" Joan said to Charlotte who then spoke.

"Hey babe, how's life." She sounded lively, as usual.

"Char? Are you ok? Do you need me to go visit you?" I asked.

"No hun it's ok, I'm fine."

" Right…"

We continued speaking for what seems like hours and the phone was being passed around Joan, Charlotte and Chloe. It was nice hearing them after so long.

I really want to stay on the phone with them but I have to get lunch and prepare to go out.

"I love you guys, take care." I ended the call.

I walked to the kitchen to find only cup noodles when I had for lunch and after that I went back to my room to find something to wear.

I ended up wearing something simple, a jeans and a white tank top and pulled over one of Liam's green JW hoodie.

I tied my hair all up and put on some light make up before my phone rang.

"Babe you ready? I'll be there in 10 minutes." Liam asked.

"Yup, see you later."

"See ya love."

It wasn't long before Liam's car pulled over outside my house. I took my purse and phone, locked the door behind me and walked over.

"Hey beautiful." He said cheekily as we both lean in to kiss.

"So where are we heading now?" I asked.

"Home. There'll be a van taking us and the boys to O2 later." He started driving.

I nodded.

Going to the O2 to perform was a normal thing for the boys so I wasn't really that surprise.

We reached their house and went in a for awhile to see the boys already dressed and prepared.

"Looking good huh?" I greeted them.

"We always do." Louis joked and walked over to me.

"Good to see you again!" He hugged me and I hugged the rest of the boys too.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"I think the van is here." Liam said as he walked over, hearing the honk.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted.

Liam slung his arms over my shoulder as we walked out.

The car trip was fun with the boys joking around. They also sang which was like heaven for me, they were great.

We reached O2 where dozens of screaming fans and paps were waiting. I started to get nervous.

"It's okay." Liam put his hands on mine.

The van came to a stop and we all got out of the van with Liam and me last. He held me around my waist, keeping me close to him when the paps got closer.

We managed to squeeze through with questions from paps asking "Liam, who is this?" "Is she your girlfriend? "Since when did this start?" "Care to explain to your devoted fans?" and when we walked pass the fans "Who is she?" whispered across.

Liam just smiled throughout.

We entered the hall where silence pleased us.

"Welcome boys." A lady greeted us.

"And this is…" She raised her eyebrow looking at me.

"My girlfriend, Gracie." Liam answered and I smiled at her.

"You're one lucky girl, Gracie." She smiled back at me.

"Alright guys, you have 4 more songs up before you. Chop chop let's go." She clapped her hands as a sign to follow her.

I sat at the audience watching them as they sang to 'One Thing'.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_Girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

Liam winked at me making me giggle.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_ You're my kryptonite _

_You keep me making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gracie's POV

I shot Liam a thumbs up sign, he smiled back whilst catching his breathe.

I went backstage to meet up with the boys.

"You guys were amazing." I hugged all of them.

"Thank you." Liam kissed my cheek.

"Well, something's gonna be more amazing." Harry said, making us all confused.

"The internet is all about you, Liam and a mysterious girl." He flashed his phone, showing us the news.

_Popular sex gods, One Direction came to the O2 today for rehearsal, but they were not alone._

_Liam Payne, 18, was seen with his hands around a girl while entering the arena._

_After pictures were being uploaded onto famous sites such as Facebook and Twitter, the girl was soon recognized as Gracie Blake._

_Is she Liam's girlfriend? We're not sure but we're hoping they'd give us a good answer._

"Oh my… This is just how efficient this fandom is." I gasped at the news.

"Liam is trending in the UK." Zayn said, looking at his phone.

"And they were mostly about you and Gracie." He finished.

"Wow, I have never seen this day coming for me." I laughed.

"Gracie, why do you not look affected at all?" Liam questioned me.

"Why do I have to be affected by the fact that we don't have to hide the that we're together anymore? I've been waiting for this day." I smiled.

Liam returned my smile.

"I love you." He said.

**Liam's POV**

It has been two days since news about me and Gracie started spreading like a wildfire. I have an interview with the Alan Carr show today and I've decided I would officially announce that Gracie is my girlfriend.

I felt kind of guilty that I kept this from the fans.

I opened up twitter and tweeted " _Gng on Alan carr tday, big surprse comin up xx_" (yes the typo was on purpose, we all know why xD)

"What are you smiling at?" Gracie spoke behind me.

"Nothing." I smiled at her.

She raised her eyebrow, clearly not convinced but still decided to let the matter go.

**3 hours later**

We hopped down the stairs to the stage on Alan Carr, hearing all our devoted fans scream.

Gotta be you was playing in the background until we hugged Alann and took our seat.

-let's just skipped the part where they talk about other things-

"Alright. Liam! We all know about this girl who was seen with you at O2. Now will you please explain who this girl is." He pointed to the tv behind us.

The boys gave wolf calls and I was blushing but still laughed.

"Laughing is not an answer Liam." Alan tried to look serious.

"She is my girlfriend." I confessed.

"Gracie Blake, am I right?" Alan asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, the boys tapped on my shoulder.

"Tell us more about you and her!" Alan said.

"We are together got four months now. She's just….amazing." I nodded and smiled.

"So here goes the answer we've all been waiting for. Thank you boys for your time on Alan Carr."

"Thanks." All of the boys said.

**Gracie's POV **

I sat on the sofa watching the tv show the boys were on and I was on the verge crying upon hearing Liam announcing our relationship.

My phone rang, it was Amanda.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Oh my God, Gracie, Liam just announced your relationship, you know that right?" She was screaming.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"And you just trended on twitter!"

"What? Are you serious?" I quickly turned on the laptop and went on twitter.

"Yup. Alright, I'll you alone for now with your new found fame. See you soon babe, love you!"

"Love you too."

_Liam and Gracie_

_Gracie Blake _

They were both trending. I took a look at my mentions and read through it.

"_Real_Liam_Payne announced that he is dating GracieB !"_

"_Real_Liam_Payne and GracieB look so cute together!"_

"_GracieB is one lucky girl."_

Through all these sweet tweets, there were mean ones too.

"_GracieB is so ugly, why would Liam fall for her."_

"_Real_Liam_Payne is dating GracieB? Ew that's gross."_

I just sat on my computer for the whole night looking at all the mentions. My followers also shot up by a thousand times.

Pictures of me were also all over the internet, which kinda pissed me off but I guess I had to accept it since Liam is my boyfriend.

I smiled because I know that I am one lucky girl.

* * *

><p>Hi i know this chapter is short and kinda rough so sorry T_T<p>

Hehe and thanks anon for the review! I will try to make it a happy ending xx

Another chapter coming up in 30 mins or less.


	19. Chapter 19

**And this where all the drama begins...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Gracie's POV

It has been another month since our relationship was announced. And I was glad I was starting to get used to the hate and of course the love from directioners.

I laid on my bed that morning rethinking of that night when Liam asked me to be his girlfriend and not realizing that I am smiling like an idiot.

My thoughts were washed off when there was a knocked on the door.

"Yeah mum?" I stood up walking to the door and opened it.

She looks sad.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"For you." She handed me the house phone.

I was confused, and also had a very bad feeling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey.. Gracie." Chloe spoke.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while I sat down on my bed.

"It's Char…" She paused I could hear her crying.

"What's with Char?" I ask anxiously.

She continued crying.

"Chloe! Tell me now!" I started getting teary.

"She died." She cried harder now.

"What? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"I'm serious. Char was admitted in the hospital a month ago, remember? The doctors told her that her heart was starting to not work as well. She told us to keep it from you, I'm sorry. We thought that the doctors could help her find a suitable heart for transplant in time but she couldn't hold on any longer already." She continued crying.

I sat on my bed, tear falling from my eyes.

"Come here." My mum pulled me into a hug as I dug my face is her neck, crying.

She took the phone.

"She'll call you back when she feels better, Chloe, I'm sorry."

She then put down the phone and run her hands up and down behind my back trying to comfort me.

My mum left for work soon after she told me that everything was going to be okay and kissed my forehead.

I laid in my bed, ignoring every phone call and text messages, even if they were from Liam.

My eyes were swollen and I had no more tears left as drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to someone touching my face.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" I opened my swollen eyes.

"I called and messaged you but you didn't answer me so I called your mum and she told me what happened. I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

The words he said reminded me of the death of my best friend I didn't see for the last time and I started crying again.

"Shhh, it's okay." Liam pulled me to him and I was crying on his chest.

I don't know for how long I have been crying but Liam's shirt was wet and I pulled away. Liam was looking at me, wiping off the remaining tears on my face.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry to put you through all these with me, I'm the worst girlfriend. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, no no no, you're not. I love you and I'll always be here for you." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled weakly. I wish I could I could him how much I love him for doing so much for me but I just couldn't open my mouth. The death of Charlotte was too much for me.

My phone buzzed and Liam took it after seeing me do nothing about it.

"From Chloe, she says the funeral is tomorrow, she hopes to see you there and she said she's sorry." Liam read.

I just kept quiet and looked into space.

"Come on, I'll go with you." He pulled me off bed.

"Get changed, I'll wait for you downstairs ok?" He had his hands on my shoulder and looked deep in my eyes.

I nodded and he walked out.

***At the funeral***

I decided to come alone since Liam had rehearsal today and I really don't want to be a troublesome for him. I already felt bad for making him go through all these agony with me.

I walked up to the church the funeral was held at. Chloe and Joan and our group of friends were all gathered outside. Right outside the doors were Charlotte's parents.

Chloe saw me and immediately ran towards me.

"Oh my God, Gracie, I am so sorry." She hugged me.

I never really blamed her because I knew that it wasn't her fault.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I returned her hug.

Joan later come in to join us too.

It felt good to no rely on Liam for once.

We walked into the church and the funeral started with the pastor talking about all the things related to people leaving us.

Then Charlotte's dad went on stage to speak.

"Charlotte was the best gift God had given me and my wife. I'm not going to brag about her being the most obedient daughter in the world, nobody is perfect, not Charlotte, not me, not my wife, not anyone of you here. But we love Charlotte. Ever since the day she was born, even though she was born with defects, we still love her, we stay by her side no matter what happens, because she was made from love, a gift from God. Today, God has taken my dear girl away. I don't know where is she. But I hope she is happy and that we love her."

He walked down to his seat and I went up.

"Charlotte and I basically grew up together. We were inseparable until the day I had to leave this move away. Charlotte was bold, she was loud and crazy. We were totally opposite of one another, but somehow, we just clicked. She was a lovely friend, never failed to bring me back up. I never thought I'd see this day coming, standing here talking about my best friend at her funeral. She was so nice, why would God want to take her away? And I never got to see her every again."

I started sobbing and Chloe had to bring me back to my seat.

I had lost my best friend.

* * *

><p>Cheers! The Iraq war is finally over after 9 years :')<p>

Alright guys, i'll be away for 4 days, which explains why i uploaded 2 chapters today.

Please don't hate me for the slow update :(

Bye xx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was hard accepting that Charlotte was gone. Thankfully Liam has always been by my side, bringing me through all these.

But I was afraid. Not because I lost Charlotte but because I was scared that I would die, just like her. Leaving my mum, Liam and everyone behind grieving over my death, crying and being sad all day.

Especially my mum, I am all she has left after my dad died. If I left her too, she really has no one, no one at all.

And Liam. It's so hard to find someone that loves you back the same way or more. And now it's happening to us. Why is life so unfair? I don't feel sad when I die, but what about Liam? I definitely don't want him to be sad, much less over me.

I curled up in my bed, thoughts interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello." I picked up almost immediately seeing the ID.

"Good morning love." He said sweetly, like always and I giggled.

"Shall I come over today?" He asked.

"Would love to, but I have an appointment when Dan today at 2pm."

"I can go with you if you want me to."

"It's alright. You can take it as a day off, you've been with me for the past few days, it's time to spend some quality time with the boys."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine then, guess I'll see you another day." He said sadly.

"Yup."

"Bye, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I ended the call.

I feel so guilty for making him sad. Wanting him to spend quality time with the boys were a lie. I wanted him by my side every second. But I chose to go alone because I fear that Liam would know too much about my disease, especially part where I am most afraid, about dying.

My stomach was grumbling because I couldn't eat before all my tests. So I quickly brushed up and dressed for the appointment.

"Come in." Dan said after I knocked.

I walked up to his desk and sat opposite him, watching him flipped through pieces of paper of what seems like my medical report.

"Your blood pressure is really low, which is a huge threaten to your body." He continued flipping through.

"You don't look very good neither." He said, finally putting down the papers, looking at me waiting for an answer.

"My best friend died last week." I bit my lips.

"I don't have much appetite." I continued.

"But I did eat the medicines you prescribe." I said quickly, shielding myself from another lecture.

He remained silent for awhile looking seriously at me.

"That's good." He nodded.

"But please do not let other things distract your health. You know very well what would happen if you neglect your health, Gracie. I am trying my best to help you, I hope you help yourself too." He said gently, not wanting to scare me.

"I know." I nodded.

"Alright then, that's all for now. Take good care of yourself and I don't want to see you here before the next appointment." He joked.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked out.

I took my medicine from the pharmacy and decided to look for Liam, hoping the boys were not far.

I whipped out my phone and went into my Twitter app, hoping to see if the boys tweeted what they were doing.

Like I expected, Niall did tweet. He said " _Stuck at home with the boys watching toy story haha _"

I immediately have plan.

I rang the bell to the boys' house with 3 big bags of Nandos' I took away.

My smile lit up as the door open and I see Liam. It's always him, the other boys were always lazy, that's why Liam is like the mother of them.

"Surprise!" I waved the bags at him.

"Oh Gracie." He smiled and hug me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now help me take these things in, they're heavy." I laughed.

He took the bags walk in as I closed the door behind me.

"Guys, Nandos' delivery is here!" Liam shouted over and I giggled.

Niall turned quickly upon hearing the word Nandos' and ran to the kitchen, the rest of the boys followed.

Seeing them so excited makes me happy.

"Seriously Gracie, are you trying to make up for taking Liam away from us for so many days?" Louis said while gobbling down his food.

I laughed at his silliness.

"Well, you can say so." I nodded.

"Then you can take Liam away as long as you keep making up for it." Niall said.

I laughed.

"So now I am only something to be used for your exchange of food?" Liam asked angrily, obviously kidding.

I continued laughing non stop watching them fool around.

I was at the counter table in the kitchen, preparing to take my medicine when my phone and rang. While reaching over to take my phone, my hand swept across the table accidentally and my pills were all over the floor.

"Shit." I groaned.

"Hey mum." I picked up the phone while squating down to pick them up.

When we were done talking, it was about my last few pills and I ended the phone and stood up.

I felt a pain in my head, but it wasn't very bad, so I ignored it, took my medicine and went for a shower.

My headache subsided when I was halfway in the shower.

When I was done, ready to open the door, my heart suddenly ached very badly.

"Liam?" I called out while I still can, but it was rather soft.

My breathe started losing out.

"Liam?" I tried louder.

One of my hand was clutching on my chest and the other was holding onto the door.

"Gracie? Are you calling?" Finally.

I tried to speak but I couldn't, I was gasping for air already.

**Liam's POV**

She didn't answer me.

"Gracie? Are you ok?" I tried again.

Still, here was no response. I was getting worried.

"I am coming in."

I didn't take my time and as soon as I opened the door, I saw Gracie falling.

"Gracie!" I reached out my hands to grabbed her.

* * *

><p>EXCITING ISN'T IT? Hahahaha sorry I've been procrastinating. I realized I'm really good at it. So the next time if I say wait for _ number of days, you can add a few days to it xD<p>

Alright, so I made a poll on my profile for the endings to this story. Apparently there are only 2 choices (happy or sad). I'll stick to the one with the most votes and I'll publish the results on the second last chapter which is about 5-6 chapter away or less.

Lastly, thanks to the readers who have been reviewing me :) xx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Liam's POV

I kneeled down to carry her up.

"Lou, drive us to the hospital." I walk briskly down the stairs with her in my arms.

Louis saw Gracie in Liam's arm and understood right away what was happening. He ran to take the car keys and started the car, heading to the hospital.

"Please be alright, I love you." He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly at the back sit.

**Gracie's POV **

"Gracie?" I hear someone calling me.

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice called out.

I struggled to open my eyes because of the bright light.

"Yeah." I whispered and smiled at Liam.

"How long have I slept?" I asked, sitting up with Liam's help and he sat on the bed as well.

"Bout 6 hours." He looked at his watch before answering me.

"And you've been here all this time?" I gasped.

"Where else can I be, my dear." He stroked his thumb across my cheek and smiled at me.

"Home? You should be home sleeping, silly!" I pulled his hand down from my face and held it in my hand.

"How do you expect me to sleep when you're in the hospital, still unconscious?" He looked me in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I pulled him into a hug.

"Silly, why are you sorry?" He hugged me tightly.

"I did this this because I love you." He pulled away.

"I love you very, very much." He tucked my fringe behind my ear and looked at me.

I had tears in my eyes but I was smiling.

"I love you very, very much too, Liam Payne." A tear fell from my eye.

"Don't cry." He wiped the tear away.

"Come here." He pulled me to his chest.

We stayed that way for a whole minute before I pulled away.

"Have you informed my mum?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I told not to come because it's late, and I'm here." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

_He's always so sweet._

Just then, the doors opened and Dan and a nurse came in.

"Hello Gracie, how are you feeling?" Dan asked.

"I'm good." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Liam kissed my cheek and went outside.

"I just told you I do not want to see you before our next appointment and on the same day you were admitted in." He raised his brow and looked at me.

I laughed.

"Is it my luck or yours?" I joked.

He continued asking a few normally asked question.

"Okay Gracie, you have to listen closely to everything I am going to say. This is very serious because the medicines that I have been giving are not helping as much as before. I will try to increase the dosage but I cannot assure you that it is going to work." He told me.

Charlotte suddenly just came to my mind.

"Am I….. going to….. Die? I stumbled on my words, tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know, Gracie. But you have to prepare for the worst. I am trying to find a suitable heart for your transplant." He said calmly.

I was lost for words.

"You have to be brave. You have always been strong, I need you to stay strong." He put his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded, wiping away my tears.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"Have a good rest, I will talk to your mum personally about this tomorrow." He cleared up and left.

"Honey, I am leaving the IV tube on. You are not suppose eat anything ok?" The nurse told me.

"Ok, thanks." She smiled at her and she walked out too.

I wiped my face one last time before Liam came in.

"Hey beautiful." He said cheekily as he walked across the room and kissed me, making me giggle.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're cute." I said pinching his cheek.

"Isn't that why you love me?" He grinned, making me laugh.

"Hey, I think you should go back home to rest." I stroked his hair.

"But I can't you alone here." He pouted.

"It's okay, I'm sleeping too." I assured him.

He hesitated awhile before finally agreeing to it.

"I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I didn't let go of his hand until it was far enough to break us apart.

After he was gone, I was alone. Instantly regretting about asking him to go home. But I can't be selfish.

I closed my eyes.

_Dear God, please don't take me away so soon. Please give me more time to spend it with the people I love. Please._

A tear fell from my eye and slowly all my tears started falling out.

* * *

><p>Hi omg this chapter is so short... SORRY :(<p>

Ok... nobody is voting for my poll, this is so sad.

So in case you were thinking " Why is this author so dumb? Of course we want a happy ending! Why does she even have to ask!" Ok... So it is because when i started to write this story, i wanted to end it in a sad ending because i think it makes more sense. HOWEVER, i did said that i wanted to listen to my readers and write, and so i have readers telling me they want a happy ending and tbh, i don't quite want to tear Liam and Gracie apart NOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO :(

Okay so, please go over to my profile to vote!

Please review, it helps, i promise :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Gracie's POV **

When I was in the hospital, I did a list of things I wanted to do before I die. I'm not being skeptical but I just really don't want to step up to my death door and regret not doing something.

When I got discharged, I invited the boys over to have dinner. That was one in my wish list.

"Welcome boys!" My and my mum welcomed the boys at the door.

My mum has been very supportive of me since day one, and now that she knows I'm going to die, she's even more supportive.

"You can call me Ally, I am your chef for today!" She introduced herself.

"Woohoo food!" Niall exclaimed.

They clicked along really well and it was just as I wanted it to turn out.

"Oh my god Ally these are amazing!" Zayn said.

"Yeah they're better than Nando's." Niall just keeps stuffing his mouth with food.

"No! Give me that carrot!" Louis and Harry were practically snatching carrots from each other.

"Gracie, it's weird and I don't get why you would get us all here today." Harry asked.

"Vas sapnin?" Zayn asked too.

" Incase we don't have a chance to do it in future." I tried avoiding gaze with everyone except for my mum.

I could feel Liam looking at me but he didn't say anything.

"Alright boys, we still have desert after this. Hurry up!" My mum diverted their attention, and it worked.

After desert, we were all bloated and sitting in the living room watching a movie. My mum returned to her room to finish her work.

"Take a walk with me?" I decided I wanted to spend more quality time with Liam instead of sitting here and watching a boring movie.

"Anything for you love." He stood up and put his hand out which I gladly accepted and stood up.

The boys were either too engrossed in the movie or they just couldn't be bothered to ask us where we were going.

We walked silently, hands intertwined. I love this, I love being like this with Liam , just holding his hands and being with him. I want this forever, but no, there is no such this as forever. Well at least, I wasn't given a forever with Liam.

We continued on for about 10 minutes before settling down on a bench. His hand around my shoulder and my head on his.

"I love you." I said.

He didn't reply me. Instead, he pulled away and raised his brow and looked at me.

"Why are you acting all weird today?" He asked.

I ignored his question and lie back down on his shoulder and my arms now wrapped around him.

"I want to hear you sing." I said.

"Gracie….." He said, clearly not over it yet.

"Hurry! You shouldn't keep a girl waiting you know." I insisted.

"Fine." He gave up.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked.

"Hmm.. What's the first song you've sang with the boys?" I asked.

"Torn, we sang it at the judge's house for the first time after being put in a group."

"Great. Then Torn it is!" I said excitedly.

I closed my eyes, ready to take in his beautiful voice.

_I thought I saw a girl brought to life_

_She was warm, she came around like she was dignified_

_She showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldnt be that girl I adored_

_You dont seem to know, dont seem to care what your heart is for _

_But I dont know her anymore_

_Theres nothing left i used to cry_

_My conversation has run dry_

_Thats whats going on, nothings fine Im torn _

_Im all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_Youre a little late and Im already torn_

_Im already torn _

Without noticing it, a tear escaped my eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." I said, wiping away the tear from my face.

"I just feel so lucky you've included me in your life." I said.

"Don't be silly. I love you!" He laughed.

"I mean seriously. You could have any girl in the world, but why me? A dying girl." I finally told him.

He pull us apart and faced me, looking at me, not sure sad or mad.

"What are talking about? What dying girl?" He asked.

"Me. I'm dying. Just like my dad and Charlotte." I held back my tears and looked away.

"No.. That's not true.. Tell me you're kidding me." He put his hands on both my shoulders and made me look back at him.

"I'm not kidding, Liam. I am dying. No medicine is working on me anymore. The hospital is doing it's best to find a suitable heart for me. And if they don't find it in time, I'm just gonna die." I break it off to him gently.

He looked at me for awhile before standing up.

"No! No no no no no." He kept shaking his head.

"Liam…" It hurts me to see him like that.

He turned around and walked up to me then knelt down on the floor in front of me.

"Why?" Tears fell from his eyes.

I shook my head with tears in my eyes too.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I wipe off his tears.

"I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave." He reached up to take my hand in his, tears still streaming down his face.

I hugged him to my chest, like a son crying to a mother.

"Why?" He just kept asking.

"I'm sorry." I said, crying.

I hate myself for letting the people I love go through all these suffering.

We stayed that way for a long long time before Liam broke away and looked at me.

"No. It shouldn't be like this. I must be strong. We must be strong." He said.

I smiled and nodded at him, wiping his tears away.

"I'm sure we can do this together." He stood up and took put out his hand which I gladly accepted again.

"We?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"Yeah, we. I'll be by your side no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you. We can go through this together. You and me." He stopped walking and turn to face me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

I closed my eyes as he leans in to kiss me.

* * *

><p>Hey guysssssssssssssssssssssss.<p>

Currently i have 3 votes for a happy ending yay!

Keep the votes coming in!

xxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**1 month later**

Gracie's POV

I don't know if it's just me getting so busy all day or time just passed by really quickly. I used to have so many things to do but so little time, but now I have so much time left staring into space, doing nothing even after completing most of my to do list.

I guess part of the reason I am so free is because I decided to leave school because I guess there is no point to continue. I am going nowhere.

Part of my time was spent with my mum, Liam and the boys, and sometimes Amanda, Joan and Chloe. As much as they do not want to accept the fact that I am dying, they were really supportive of me, agreeing with almost anything I wanted to do, after all, who wants to die with regrets right?

Another half of my time was probably when the boys had rehearsals or performances, my mum at work and the girls at school. I would probably just lazed around at home all day, watching myself fading, losing weight, losing appetite, losing my strength to do certain things and going back to the hospital for checkups. Everything just keeps getting worse.

Feeling something moved, I opened my eyes after a good night sleep in Liam's arms. His eyes were opened, looking sadly at me.

"You don't look good, do you want to go to the hospital?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean I don't look good? I look like this every morning." I touched my own face.

I hate going to the hospital, I basically spent half of my time there in my whole life. Moreover, I definitely don't want to waste my time there even more if I am going to die.

Liam sighed, knowing there's no way I am stepping foot into the hospital.

Honestly, I silently prayed that God would give me more time. I felt really really sick, really weak and I didn't like it, not at all. I was afraid he would take me away. Liam was right for saying I don't look good. I don't feel good neither.

With that, I fell back asleep.

**Liam's POV**

I was very disappointed when Gracie tried to deny that she wasn't looking good. Even though I see her almost everyday, I could see the drastic change in her.

She had lost so much weight. I used to at least make effort to carry her, but now it's like I could lift her up with just one arm. And her face, paling everyday.

I am afraid, very afraid of losing her. But I knew that she didn't want to go in the hospital so I decided to just leave the subject.

As I set my eyes back on her face, she had already closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Her breath hitting softly on my white V neck shirt while I hug her a little tighter.

**Gracie's POV**

I woke up feeling slightly colder than usual.

I opened my eyes and realized Liam was not with me. Instead, I found a piece of note.

'_Out to buy lunch, will be back soon xx' _Liam's neat handwriting wrote.

I left it where it was lying before and slowly got out of bed. It hurts to even move now.

I brushed up a bit and walked to the top of the staircase.

"Louis? Do you mind helping me out?" I held on to the railings on the stairs.

Louis was like a big brother to me, he took really good care of me when Liam was away and the best part is that I can talk to him about anything, things that I was afraid to tell anyone, even Liam.

"Yeah, of course." He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Thanks, Lou." I smiled and he returned it while putting his arms around my waist to help me walk down the stairs.

"Where did Liam go to get lunch?" I asked casually.

"Niall went with him, what do you think?" He laughed.

"Don't he ever get sick of it?" I joined in.

"For food? Maybe no." We both busted out laughing.

We reached the end of the stairs and Louis still held on to me tightly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Really? You don't need me to bring you over?" He pointed his head to the kitchen.

"No, really, I can do this on my own." I tried to convince him.

He frowned but decided to let me be.

"Alright, just shout my name if you need me ok?" He patted my head making me giggle and then he walked back to the sofa, constantly looking back.

I took slow steps making sure I don't fall.

Harry was sitting on the chair beside the counter and immediate stood up when he saw me.

Before he could walk over, I pointed to him and motioning with it for him to sit back down. He pouted.

"Come on guys, I already said I can do this on my own." Rolling my eyes and sighing as Louis and Zayn walked in too.

"Why are you guys acting like I am a 90 year old woman who can't do things on her on." I continued ranting.

Realizing that my tone was a little harsh, I apologized.

"I promise that I would call out if I need help ok?"

I hugged them before all of them returned to what they were doing before, leaving Harry and me in the kitchen, so I poured a cup of juice before sitting down and chatted with him for a good 10 minutes before Liam and Niall returned with food.

"So what did I missed?" Liam spoke as we ate.

"We were reprimanded for being nice." Harry answered in a very sarcastic tone and pouted at me, making me scrunched my nose at him.

Lunch was filled with laughter, just like all the meals we had, every single day.

_I am going to miss this so much. _I thought to myself.

Liam hugged my waist as we slow danced to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. I moved my hands up around his neck and interlocked my fingers.

"I will love you for a thousand years, Gracie." Liam said as he lets go of his hands on my waist to my face.

"How do you even live up to a thousand years, silly Liam." I said as I hit him in the chest and he let out a 'ow' and laughed, putting one hand to where I hit him.

"Aw, does it really hurt that bad?" I reached out my hand to touch his chest.

Before I even said anything, he grabbed my hand and kissed me, putting his hand around my neck.

We parted for breathe as his hugged me to his chest, hands around my shoulders as I hugged his waist.

"I mean it, I will love you for a thousand years." He leaned his head on mine.

"I know." I answered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

I hate the thought of separating from Liam at this very moment but it seems like he had plans when he brought me out to the lawn and told me to wait for him while he went back in the house to get something.

He was quick and came back within seconds with a large blanket in his hands.

I watched as he laid the blanket out and he sat down on it pulling me onto his lap and finally lying down beside him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He pointed to the stars.

Indeed they were beautiful. I watched the stars lit up the sky as Liam pulled me to lie on his chest.

I felt tired, my eyes were closing, I knew it was time.

I was always afraid of dying, but now, I was in Liam's arm after such an eventful night with him. It was like God had given me an extra day just so I could enjoy my life for one last time.

"I love you, Liam." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the very long wait to this chapter. And I am very excited to publish it as well because I spent really a lot of time on this. I know this is really short, sorry xx.<p>

& of course not forgetting, thank you to all lovely people who reviewed xxx and yes I actually thought Moments was suitable for this story and I am actually thinking about renaming it haha xx

so is it going to be a happy ending or not? stay tune to find out!

love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

**Liam's POV**

"It's going to be okay, Liam." Zayn gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder, but I could still hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Gracie had been in the operating room for 5 miserable hours now after she didn't answer my many desperate calls back in the yard. Gracie's mum and all the boys were here. Doctors went in and out of the room and told us to be prepared but we all held the tiniest hope that she was definitely going to make it.

Later the day, more people came and the more alone and afraid I was. I felt like as time flies, all of our hopes seem to dissappear bit by bit.

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered and got up and walked briskly out of crowd and up to the roof.

I let out the tears I've been holding since forever.

"WHY?" I screamed into the dark cold air, even colder without her, without my Gracie.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER, CAN'T YOU TAKE ME AWAY INSTEAD? WHY!" I slid down the walls of the roof and cried even harder, covering my face with both of my hands.

"Liam." Someone had his arm around my shoulders.

"Liam, you have to be strong." It was Louis.

I just continued crying because I felt like that was all I needed to do, for now. Louis just stayed by my side and squeezed my arms to comfort me once in a while, not speaking.

"You know," Louis started talking after he felt that I would start listening, my hands left my face and was now lying on my laps.

"Gracie once told me that if she was to ever to leave us, she never wants to see either of us, nor anyone to feel sad, or to even cry over her. Especially us, especially you, Liam." I didn't speak, but Louis knew I was listening because he continued.

"She said it was because the times she spent with us was the happiest time of her life. And having you in her life was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She believes in miracles, Liam, she believes that some day she would find a suitable heart and she would have a successful heart transplant and she can continue living life to the fullest, doing things she has never done. And she's doing it all for you, Liam." I looked at him, but he was just staring at his hands as he spoke.

"She told me not to tell you this but I guess..." He paused and let out a low chuckle.

I looked to him urging him to continue.

"She said she wants to get married to you." He smiled to himself, and the thought of her wearing a wedding down, walking down the aisle towards mebrought a smile on my lips too.

"She wants to have a family and she wants all of us to be god fathers of your children. She even had names in mind to name your children already." The memory bringing tears to his eyes but he quickly wiped it away.

"That's why you have to be strong, Liam. You have to be strong for her because she is being strong for you." He squeezed my shoulder.

He looked to me but kept my eyes locked onto the air, thinking about what he said.

"Oh, come on!" Louis threw his hands up.

"Did what I said get into your head at all?!" He complained.

"I'm just afraid to lose her, okay?" I spoke for the first time, my voice croaked.

"You're afraid to lose her? And what makes you think that we're not afraid? What makes you think that her mother, her friends aren't?" He looked at me questioningly.

I kept silent, then he stood up and screamed out of frustration.

"You can't be selfish, Liam. Just because you're afraid it doesn't mean that you don't have to be there for her. We are all waiting and hoping that some miracle would happen but you're here! Away from her, where she needs you most!" He scolded me but I didn't flinched.

Then realization hit me, I had to be there, she needs me, Gracie needs me.

I stood up almost immediately and ran quickly back to where I came the waiting area.

"Oh my god!" I could hear Louis saying, almost relieved.

**Gracie's POV**

I woke up, feeling so great, no pain, no agony, like I was never sick.

I was lying by a lake, it was beautiful, everything in this place was beautiful.

_Am I dead?_

I see happy people, I see them everywhere as I walked through the garden of beautiful flowers. The wind blew my hair and the sun shone ever so beautifully.

"Gracie?" A familiar voice called out, a voice I haven't heard in a very, very long time.

I turned around, looking at the first man I've ever loved.

"Dad!" I ran up to him putting my arms around him.

"Dad, I've missed you so much!" Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I cried into his strong shoulders.

"I've missed you too, baby." He soothed my head and kissed my hair.

"Where am I, Dad?" I asked.

"This is heaven, sweetheart." He smiled as he signalled the place.

"Does that mean I'm dead?" I asked, but the funny thing was, I wasn't afraid.

He smiled, but ignored my question.

"Come here, take a walk with me." He put him arm around me and walked around the garden and we took a rest, sitting under a beautiful huge tree.

"Tell me about that boy, Liam, is it?" He smiled.

"You know about him?" I asked, shocked?

"Yes I do, I know about everything, sweetheart." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I giggled for a moment, thinking about Liam and leaning on my Dad's chest.

"Liam, he is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen." I smiled.

"Aww, my little girl is in love isn't she?" He put an arm around me and smelt my hair, like he always did.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Just then, a beautiful blue butterfly flew around us.

"It's time to go, baby." My dad helped me up off the soft grass.

"Where to?" I was confused.

"To where you're supposed to be." He smiled as the butterfly guided us and we walking towards a bright light.

"Go." He said, letting go.

"You're not coming?" My face fell.

"I can't." He said, walking up and hugging me.

"I love you, baby. I will be watching you from heaven, and I want you to be happy." He kissed my hair.

"I love you too, dad." I hugged him tight, for the last time.

"You really have to go now." He kissed my cheeks and pushed me towards to light.

"And tell mum I love her." I laughed.

"I will." I nodded.

"Good bye, dad." I waved.

"Good bye, love." He smiled and nodded.

I followed the butterfly into the bright light, never turning back.

**Liam's POV**

"Congratulations, the transplant is a success!" The doctor said, taking off his surgical mask and smiled proudly.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. and some whisphered "Thank God".

Miracles happen, and it happened.

10 hours after Gracie is in the operating room struggling, the doctors came out and told us that a girl got into a very serious car accident and was pronounced brain dead. Her family has agreed to donate her heart for transplant and miraculously, her heart for suitable.

I held tightly onto Gracie's hands as I sat by her bedside.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Liam!" Harry scolded and all the boys laughed.

He was right though, I have been smiling like an idiot from the moment I was able to see her and I never let go of her hands, at all.

I never want to , ever let her go.

**Three weeks later**

**Third person's POV**

"You have to hurry up, or we'll be late!" Chloe pulled Gracie into the screaming crowd of One Direction fans.

On the same day she got discharged, Gracie was forced by her best friend to go to the One Direction concert with her. She had no complains, of course. She missed watching the boys sing on stage, and they've made it so big, they're so successful right now, she is so proud of them.

_Shut the door__  
>Turn the light off<br>I wanna be with you  
>I wanna feel your love<br>I wanna lay beside you  
>I cannot hide this<em>_  
>Even though I try<em>

The song started as they reached the front row and Liam looked at her and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes that made her blushed.

_Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face  
><em>

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<em>

_You know I'll be your life_  
><em>Your voice<em>  
><em>Your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

_Close the door_  
><em>Throw the key<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be reminded<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be seen<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be without you<em>  
><em>My judgement's clouded<em>  
><em>Like tonights night sky<em>

_Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Trying to scream out my lungs  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<em>

_You know I'll be your life_  
><em>Your voice<em>  
><em>Your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

_Flashing lights in my mind_  
><em>Goin' back to the time<em>  
><em>Playin' games in the street<em>  
><em>Kickin' balls with my feet<em>  
><em>There's a numb in my toes<em>  
><em>Standing close to the edge<em>  
><em>There's a pile of my clothes<em>  
><em>At the end of your bed<em>  
><em>As I feel myself fall,<em>

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>  
><em>You know I'll be<em>  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

"Alright, shhh." Harry quietened the crowd down.

"We have a news to make." The crowd begins to silent.

"But before we do that, can we please invite my lovely girlfriend, Gracie, up on stage please?" Liam looked at Gracie and smiled.

"Chloe, what is going on?" She whisphered.

"Go and you'll find out!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Chloe..." Gracie narrowed her eyes at her best friend suspiciously.

"Go!" Chloe giggled.

Paul, the boys' body guard, helped Gracie over and brought her up the stage.

The crowd screamed as she walked up and Liam took her hand and walked her to the center of the stage.

"Liam, what's going on?" Gracie asked, but he just smiled.

Not knowing that the following events is going to leave her beautiful memories for the rest of her life.

Liam kneeled down on one knee in front of her and took out a red box.

"Oh my God." She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Gracie Isabella Blake, will you marry me?" He took one of her hand looked at Gracie sincerely and the crowd let out a "Aww".

She looked to the boy in front of her, the second man she will ever love in her entire life.

"Yes, yes I will marry you. I will marry you Liam James Payne." She said, crying, and the crowd did hear her answer because apparently Niall held the microphone to her mouth.

The crowd cheered as Liam slid the ring and it fitted perfectly onto her ring finger.

Liam then stood up and they hugged tightly, like their lives depended on each other.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" Harry started as the crowd began chanting with him, cheeky as always.

They pulled apart and both of them smiled like they have never been happier in their lives, they really never have been happier.

Liam leaned in and kissed Gracie on her lips as she closed her eyes, and they just stayed there for a moment to take in their love for each other.

"And the great big news is that Liam is getting married to the love of his life!" Zayn announced.

They pulled apart from their kiss and hugged again and this time, the rest of the One Direction boys joined them in.

"Congrats!" They all cheered.

"Thank you." Liam secretly whispered into Louis' ear whilst hugging him.

"You better not hurt her!" The big brother warned, jokingly and hugged him back.

_The end_

* * *

><p><em><em>I know I am a lot of an a-hole for not uploading earlier. And I don't have a thousand and one reasons to explain why I didn't either, so I am just going to stick with 'Sorry' and this is for you guys, the last chapter of From Love To Death. Thank you readers, for reading it, whether completely or stopped halfway. Thank you all for sticking around and waiting for my to upload my story and thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews, I love them , every single one of them. And I love all of you, thank you xx


End file.
